


The Second Task

by Augustus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-23
Updated: 2007-01-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: A Cedric drabble.





	

In bed that night, he can still feel the rush of water against his skin and the clammy grasp of seaweed around his legs. When he closes his eyes he can see freckles of pale light piercing the muddy depths, the sound of bubbles and mermaid song still thick within his ears. 

And then, later, the burst of fresh oxygen in his lungs as the noise of the crowd rose to greet his return. Cho had laughed, wet-haired, and wrapped cold arms around his neck. He had won.

Dry, warm and sleep-hazy, he smiles. Cedric had never felt so alive.


End file.
